The Clouw The Dark of Woman
by Ayu Noctlight
Summary: setelah menghilangnya Misao beberapa bulan ini Akito as (Galang) akhir - akir ini selalu memimpikan hal yang aneh yang berhubungan dengan Misao akankah dia mengetahui apa rahasia dibalik Mimpinya [Part 1 - Temukan aku]
**Genre:Other Chara, Romance, Friendship, Life, Crys, Flastback, base-trund, Avgenture, and Drama**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Misao © RPG MAKER AKA SEN**

 **The Clouw The Dark of Woman © Nivans Erlangga & MS**

* * *

 **[Perhatian]**

 **Cerita yang author suguhkan adalah berkonten dewasa, fan servis, Cinta, drama, persahabatan, kasus pembulian, airmata, sexual sampai kasus Mutilasi, author mencoba sereality mungkin membuatnya, maaf jika ada beberapa cerita yang sedikit berbeda atau sin yang tak terdapat dalam Real game atau Novel aslinya.**

 **Pratagonis 'Male'**

 **(AKITO as Galang)**

* * *

"Tolong.!..Temukan Aku.." Aku terbangun dalam kegelapan yang memeluku ' **Dingin dan Hampa** ' itu yang kurasakan sekarang kutatap tubuhku yang tampa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhku 'Aku telanjang'.

"Tolong..!..Temukan Aku..Galang.."Suara Isakan terdengar lagi nampaknya aku kenal suara ini, seulas sentuhan meraba tubuhku dari belakang membuatku sedikit merinding, ya ini adalah sebuah tangan dan tangan anak perempuan, saat aku ingin menoleh seolah tubuhku kaku dan tak bisa bergerak, aku bisa merasakan dia mendekap pinggangku dengan erat lalu membelai beberapa kali, dilain tempat beberapa lainya terasa dibagian belakang punggung atas beberapa helai rambut nampak tergesek disana apa itu adalah kepala perempuan 'kurasa iya'

"Mi-sao,"Celutuku tampa sadar, apa yang baru kukatakan sih? Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan filingku memanglah tepat. "Kaukah Mi-sao,"Entah aku mengucapkan lagi kini airmataku menetes tampa sadar.

"Temukan aku,"

* * *

"Ah!"Aku terbangun diatas ranjangku, ya nampaknya aku terbangun dari mimpiku. "Lagi-lagi,"Aku berguma dengan nada berat sudah sering aku memimpikanya dan hal ini semakin jelas saja.

"Astaga aku akan telat,"Bolamataku membulat sempurna menatap jam dinding didatas tembok meja belajarku membuatku loncat dari kasur, aku langsung menyambar seragamku dan berlari kecil kekamar mandi, untuk memulai ritual pagiku. Aku lalu melepas piamaku digantungan kamar-mandi juga Seragamku digantungan, lalu mandi diatas pancuran, ah airnya benar-benar sangat nyaman dan menyegarkan membuat rasa sakit kepala dan kantuk menghilang entah kemana.

Aku menatap, cermin panjang yang sengaja dipajang dikamar mandi kupandangi lekuk tubuhku, yang nampak kasar n tegap, ya bila dipikir-pikir aku menatap tubuhku yang telah mulai berbentuk, dari bagian bahu yang sedikit terbentuk dan deretan bagian dada dan perut nampak terlihat pola otot-otot yang terdapat disana umm..mungkin karna aku selalu giat olaraga dan ikut kegiatan beladiri yang akhir-akhir ini kuminati. "Ah?,"Aku menyengitkan alisku menatap sekali-lagi tubuhku yang entah nampak samar terlihat beberapa bekas merah kecil kebeiruan disekitar bahu dan punggung saat aku berbalik n menatap cermin.

"Ah? Mungkin hanya Alergi," tatapku datar lalu mandi dengan cepat lalu menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah.

 **[..6 Menit kemudian..]**

"Ibu aku berangkat,"Ucapku lalu menuju ruang makan, terlihat ibuku yang sedang ada didapur, aku menatap beberapa potong Roti daging, segelas susu( _pastinya itu untuku_ ) dan kotak bekal yang sudah diisi. Aku lalu menyambar sebuah bekal yang sudah dibuatkan oleh ibuku beberapa-menit yang lalu, dan juga sebuah Roti isi daging langsung kuhap kemulutku, taklupa langsung menenguk susu diatas meja seperti orang kerasukan setan.

"Eeeeh! Ibu banyak bikin Roti daging duduk dan makanlah dulu,"Ucap Ibuku sembari membawa centong sup dan keluar dari Dapur menatapku heran.

"Maaf bu! Aku sudah telat! AKU BERANGKAT!,"Teriaku sembari melangkah menuju sekolah dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Uh...anak itu!,"Jawab ibuku masih nampak terdengarmen dengkus sebal saat aku akan meninggalkan rumah. "HATI-HATI DIJALAAN!,"teriaknya kemudian.

 **[Jam pertama : Olaraga]**

Saat ini pelajaran olaraga, para siswa dan siswi diminta menganti baju Olaraganya dan setelah diminta untuk berlari maraton lima putaran diarea, terk-putaran masing masing empat orang, perkelompok lari dikelompok Galang terdapat Galang, Kudoh, Tohma dan Syuin yang adalah ketua kelas.

Saat keempatnya lari nampak suara - suara riak-riakan para gadis yang nampak seperti cacing kepanasan, atau ibu - ibu yang terkena demam wabah diskon bulanan.

"Tohma-kun ganteng ya!,"Bisik salah satu gadis.

"Kyaaaa~! Sapa dulu diakan pacarku!, balas seorang gadis kuncir kuda, dengan kuning-lemon pada rambutnya, dia gadis yang manis dan menatap Tohma dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga.

"Are! Satome~chan disampinya bukanya Galang-kun, ya kyaaaa~"jawab seorang cewe menunjuk lelaki lain.

"BTW dia juga cowok yang tampan,"

"Tapi tak seganteng Tohma-kun sipangeran pemberaniku,"Jawab Satome membanggakan sang kekasih.

"Ah kurasa sejajar kok tapi mereka bagai bulan dan mata hari?,"

"Are! Apa maksutnya Tomoko,"Tanya gadis lainya.

"Tohma sangat ceria dan percaya diri - sementara Galang kalem dan ramah dia juga anak yang santun,"Ucapnya. Seketika itu menjadi obrolan gosip tak penting sepanjang pelajaran olaraga.

* * *

 **SKIP~TIME**

"Galang? Sebentar lagi adalah kelas Shota-sensei,"Jawab Ayaka sang sahabat baik dari Galang, dengan aura berbunga-bunga.

"Hoy - hoy tapi tak baik curhat dengan keadaan seorang lelaki yang sedang ganti baju,"Jawab Galang dengan nada kalem, menatap Ayaka berdiri menatapnya yang sedang menganti seragam olaraga dengan seragam siswa, karna pelajaran olaraga sudah berakhir.

"Kenapa! Jangan karna tubuhmu semakin sispack, trus gak boleh lihat lagian aku inikan sahabat baik. kau dan aku sudah saling tahu dari kecil,"Ucap Ayaka sewot.

"Aku tahu tapi tetap saja ada masalah! Kita sudah dewasa tahu,"Ucapku bisa saja seseorang yang gak dikenal dengan kami salah paham soal ini, dulu aku dan Ayaka hampir dikira pacaran karena Ayaka selalu berada disampingku disetiap waktu, seperti perangko padahal selain sahabat kami selalu berbagi sebagai seorang sudara.

 **DEG!**

"Ga-galang,"

"Ya?,"

"kau masih 'Luruskan' "Jawab Ayakan dengan wajah memerah aku menatapnya bingung saat aku memasang seragamku dan ia terus, menatap punggungku sesaat dan mengenakan seragamku tampa memandangnya.

"Huh? Apa maksutmu Ayaka?!,"Tanyaku bingung aku lalu memasang kancing baju satu - persatu pada tubuhku, ahh Olaraga kali ini cukup melelahkan.

"C-Cupang siapa yang menyupangimu heeeh?,"Ucap Ayaka dengan pandangan horror dan wajah memerah ia juga tak henti - hentinya melotot padaku dan minta penjelasan.

"K-kau bicara apa sih?,"Tanyaku dengan nada semakin bingung, bagaimana dicupang sementara aku sendiri tak pernah kontak seorang gadis lebih dari teman dan melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan seseorang, aku juga tak pernah apa lagi aku belum punya pacar.

"Kau mau bohong padaku lalu ada lebam biru bulat yang ada dipunggungmu itu bekas apa? Yang jelas itu Cupang,"Jawabnya menunjuk dengan nada panic.

"Ah! Aku tak dicupang tahu, aku tak tahu pas kulihat bekas ini sudah ada kupikir ini alergi,"Jawabku polos membuatnya menatap mataku intens selang beberapa saat lalu melepas pandangan aneh disertai hembusan nafas yang tertahan.

"Dengar ya Galang? kalau kau bilang itu mungkin iritasi kulit atau Alergi ya aku percaya saja, tapi biasanya dalam kasus seperti ini biasanya itu Cupang-loh,"Ucap Ayaka sembari menyengitkan matanya.

 **TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Aku terdiam menangapi ucapan Ayaka, bersamaan bell berbunyi Aku dan Ayaka yang akan mengikuti pelajaran kimia dari bapak Shota sontak Ayaka langsung menariku kekelas dengan kecepatan penuh.

* * *

 **[KETIKA PELAJARAN BERLANGSUNG!]**

Sederet angka dan rumus tentang senyawa Kimia yang memiliki pola nampak sangat dijelaskan oleh Guru Shota didepan para Murid dan juga menulisnya dipapan tulis, namun saat ini pandanganku nampak tidak Mood untuk belajar, pikiranku masih terbayang - bayang soal mimpi Misao dan juga percakapanku dengan Ayaka tadi pagi.

 **BRAK!**

"Ah!,"Aku terkaget saat Guru Shota menatap tajam mataku, seolah akan membunuhku karna mengabaikan pelajaran Guru Shota nampak sangat dingin padaku.

"Sebaiknya tak memasukan masalah pribadi saat pelajaran,"Tatapnya dingin lalu berbalik kearah meja guru sembari menatap dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Ah maaf,"aku menunduk malu membuat suara cekikian dari anak - anak sekelilingku karna aku dimarahi pak Shota dan langsung berusaha menyamankan pikiranku dan fokus pada pelajaran.

 _Galang berusaha Fokus pada pelajaran tampa menyadari jika sekelebat bayangan nampak menatapinya dari belakang._

 **[JAM ISTIRAHAT]**

"Hey Galang kau lihat bertapa tampanya Shota-sensei dengan jas barunya,"Ucap Ayaka yang saat ini sedang curhat ala - ala ababil yang dimabuk cinta.

"Oh?,"jawab Galang datar entah kenapa? Galang hanya menangapi pembicaraan dengan wajah masam, ini memang selalu diberikanya jika Ayaka mulai lagi membahas sang-guru. "Oh aku mengerti Ayaka tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik,"Jawabku aku lalu membaca novel yang kebetulan ingin kubaca dan berharap bisa menyelesaikan sebelum jam perpustakaan berakhir.

"Dasar tak setia kawan kau ini!,"Ucap Ayaka dengan nada menyindir. "Sahabat curhat malah gak diperdulikan,"Jawabnya dengan nada cemberut sementara aku hanya menghelah napas pendek, mulai lagi sifat aslinya.

"Dasar kau ini! Lihat aku kan sedang baca buku!,"Ucapku sembari mengibas sebuah Novel Horror berjudul 'Tomino-the explore' ditanganku dihadapan wajahnya.

"Oh ya kau tahu! Aku lihat loh akhir - akhir ini selalu melirik Saotome si gadis populer, dan tak berkedip saat Guru memintanya untuk menerangkan puisi didepan papan tulis,"Jawab Ayaka dengan senyuman menyindir padaku.

"A-apa?!,"

"Aku melihatmu kok selalu mencuri pandang pada Saotome, mengakulah kau suka padanya,"Ucap Ayaka intens.

"Oi-oi kau bercanda Ayaka? Aku tak punya perasaan apa-pun padanya, ya aku memang sering meliriknya tapi hanya sebatas kagum padanya tak lebih,"Ucapku dengan nada meraut, kuakui aku kagum dengan apa yang Saotome miliki dia gadis yang cantik dan pintar wajar jika aku kagum terhadapnya, dan toh dia sudah punya Tohma.

"Sungggguuuuhhh yeheheheheh?,"Ucapnya sembari ketawa dan membuat rautku semakin tak enak.

"Sunggggguuuuuhhhhh Ayaka!?,"Ucapku panjang, aku bersyukur pembicaraan kami berdua tak terdengar oleh yang lain meski kelas saat ini, lumayan rame.

Kubuang mukaku dari Ayaka dan menatap sekumpulan siswa nampak sedang asik berbincang, disana terdapat Tohma, Yoshino, Kudo, dan Soutome yang nampaknya sedang membicarakan masalah Hantu, meskipun aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan perbincangan mereka dan juga akibat itu Soutome menjerit ketakutan dan Tohma nampak menjadi pangeran berkuda putih yang bak opera sabun.

"Bagaimana dengan Kutukan Misao?!,"Aku memasang wajah heran, entah kenapa Misao jadi pembicaraan dan Tohma memulainya, aku jadi tertarik mendengarnya, sementara Ayaka tak begitu peduli dengan soal itu.

"Ini bukan hal yang harus dijadikan bahan ketawaa,"Jawab Kudoh serius.

"Kenapa kau setakut itu,"Jawab Tohma, dengan nada mengada-ngada seolah tak takut sama sekali.

"Jika dia memang sudah mati dia akan berada disana slamanya Jadi istirahatlah dengan tenang didunia sana, Misao jangan mencoba memainkan kami ya! Hahahahahah,"Ucap Tohma tertawa, membuatku geram.

 **DDDRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT!**

Sebuah gempa besar langsung mengetarkan seisi sekolah, bersamaan dengan berubanya warna langit yang langsung mengelap seperti siap untuk malam, nampaknya ucapan Tohma benar-benar terjadi.

 **Temukan aku**

 **Temukan aku**

 **Temukan aku**

 **GALANGG!**

"Misao!? Aku mendengar Suara Misao,"Teriaku tampa sadar, aku melihat raut semua orang nampak menjadi pusat pasi saat aku mengatakanya Tohma mendekat dan menarik kera bajuku dengan kasar.

"DIAMLAH!,"bentaknya padaku. "Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara Sialan apa-pun itu! jangan bercanda kau Galang,"Handriknya dengan penuh Amara.

"Ti-Tidak Aku,"Jawabku terbata dengan nada sesak aku bisa saja membanting tubuh Tohma kelantai, tapi apa aku yakin ini tak membuat masalah semakin kacau.

 ** _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

 ** _HHHHHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!_**

 ** _FIND ME!FIND ME!FIND ME!FIND ME!FIND ME!_**

Suara Misao mengema keras sampai kegendang telingaku, bersamaan gemuruh gedung dan gempa berkali-kali membuatku merasa sakit kepala, dan kemudian pengelihatanku mengelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 _"G-galang!?,"_

 _"Lagi - Lagi,"_

 _"Ahk!," Samar - Samar aku melihat seorang gadis dari kegelapan, mataku meredup dan terang lalu meredup kembali. "M..Misao?," Aku merasakan tubuhku kedinginan dan aku mendapati tak mengenakan sehelai benang-pun._

 _"Temukan Aku,"Jawab Suara itu lirih bersamaan sekelebat tubuh mungil dan ramping memeluk diriku dalam pelukanya._

 _"Misao?!,"Tatapku intens. Bola mataku membulat sempurna karna aku melihat tubuh Misao dengan tatapan mengerikan, beberapa bekas tebasan benda tajam yang terbentuk diberbagai belahan tubuh Misao, seolah bagian itu telah terpisah, aku dapat melihat tubuhnya secara langsung dikarnakan dia juga tak mengenakan apa-pun. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana potongan tubuh misao yang tersiar rapi membuatku merinding._

 _"Tolong Temukan aku?,"Imbuhnya sedih, dan memeluk erat._

 _"Misao!?," Bau anyir nampak semakin tercium disekitarku, namun aku tetap saja memeluk gadis dipelukanya. "Akan kulakukan apa-pun sebisaku, untumu,"Jawabnya dan perlahan mimpi itu memudar dengan sendirinya._

* * *

"Ah sudah bangunya?!,"

"Ah?,"Aku menatap bingung lelaki berpostur tinggi berbadan proposonal, kulitnya pucat dan kepala plontos nampak berdiri tegap dan tersenyum angkuh dihadapanku. "Tak kusangka aku bisa menemukan orang yang tepat!,"Ucap sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa kau?!,"

"Namaku! Aku Onigawara Choncil President ini ruanganku,"Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman, tersiar dengan penuh kesinisan, dan juga ada makna dibalik matanya itu.

"Apa!?,"

 **~Bersambung~**


End file.
